Agora foram três
by Ana Souza
Summary: House sempre consegue o que quer, seja uma, duas ou três vezes... Fic dedicada a Joelho/Lorena .


- Qual a parte do ''vai embora'' você não entendeu? - ela abriu a porta mostrando que ele tinha que ir.

- A parte do ''seus olhos te entregam''. - responde fechando a porta deixando claro que não iria.

- Eu já disse que aquilo foi só uma vez. Não acontecerá mais. - afirmou enquanto afastava-se dele.

- Você não deveria chamar o que fizemos de ''aquilo'' é até uma ofensa. E foram DUAS vezes. Os cinco minutos no elevador também conta. - ele adorava provocá-la.

- HOUSE. - ela volta a se aproximar dele. - Eu não vou transar com você. - baixando o tom de voz dessa vez.

- Porque estar falando baixo? Estamos sozinhos, não tem ninguém para nos ouvir. Gosto mais quando você grita.

- Me deixa em paz, House! - pediu com raiva.

- Tudo o que você não quer para essa noite é paz. - encostando-a na parede. - Você adora fazer guerra comigo.

- Me solta! - o encarou raivosa.

- Não! - sorriu debochadamente.

- Vai me forçar a fazer o que não quero?

- Sua boca diz que não quer, mas seu corpo grita por mim. Seus braços não estão impedindo meu corpo de encostar-se ao seu, sua respiração tem mais desejo do que raiva, seus olhos buscam a minha boca e seus lábios anseiam tocarem os meus. - ele falou olhando profundamente nos olhos dela e ela não falou nada, sabia que era tudo verdade.

- Além de médico também é gênio em ler expressões? - debochou.

- Não, mas leio você como mais ninguém consegue ler. E aposto que você já estar encharcada. - ele a viu corar e amava sempre quando isso acontecia, achava lindo como ela se entregava sem pudor e ao mesmo tempo às vezes ficava inibida. Ele se afasta deixando sua presa solta para fugir, caso ela quisesse. Mas ele sabia que ela não queria.

- Porque você sempre faz isso? - ainda encostada na parede. - Me provoca e depois se afasta. Acha que vou me acalmar só com o dedo? - aproximando-se dele. Ele sorriu, há segundos atrás ela estava corada em constrangimento com o que ele disse e agora insinuou que se masturbava. Ele segurou-lhe o pulso atrás das costas e o torceu. Doía, ele sabia, mas ela gostava, ele também sabia. Ele o dobra e quase o parte, mas ela se concentrava no caminho que a outra mão percorria no corpo dela. Lombar, umbigo, desceu a virilha e parou. Ela estava quente, febril e as mãos dele eram cubos de gelo, como ele, muitas vezes frio e indiferente. O robe que ela usava foi ao chão. Ele mais uma vez a encosta na parede segurando-a, agora, com os pulsos por cima da cabeça. Ela o amava e ao mesmo tempo o odiava, mas o queria demais e a invencibilidade dele completava a loucura que desempenhariam naquela noite. Ele começa a sua dança de homem que sabe o que quer e agarra o peito dela, parecia um polvo com mil mãos que invadiam o espaço dela fazendo-a perder todos os seus sentidos. Ela estava nua, em ruina, presa entre ele e a parede. Há tanto oque  
ela não havia dito, mas o encara e morde o lábio dele. Sangrou um pouco e ele sorriu.

- Vadia! - disse. - Não seja má. Ele a beijou e foram assim, colados pelo beijo até o quarto. Atirou-a na cama e livrou-se da camisa antes de cair sobre o corpo dela. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo questão de arranhar sua barba nele, deixando a pele branca, agora vermelha e Cuddy totalmente arrepiada. Desceu e mordeu-lhe o mamilo, ela gemeu, desceu um pouco mais e deixou beijos em sua barriga.

- Cuddy, olhe pra mim. - pediu e ela obedeceu.

- Abra as penas para eu te chupar melhor. - ela abre. Ele passou a língua bem devagar por toda sua vagina fazendo-a suspirar. Ele sentia seu pênis latejar, mas não tinha pressa. Ele pára e a observa ''sofrer'' de olhos fechados. Ela abre os olhos quando sentiu-se abandonada por ele. - Continua! - pediu olhando-o enquanto ele soltava um sorriso safado. Ele enfia o dedo no ânus dela e ela geme.

- Porque ainda não brincamos aqui? - aprofundando o dedo.

- Faça por merecer.

- Eu sempre faço! - voltando a chupá-la, dessa vez no clitoris. O dedo saia e entrava. Ela amassava os lençóis em suas mãos, se contorcendo sobre a cama. A língua afundou na vagina, entrando e saindo dela.

- Ahhhh. - ela gemia enlouquecida.

- Olhe pra mim! - ordenou mais uma vez. - ela obedeceu e ele continuou torturando-a com a língua, enquanto a observava morder os lábios, tentando não gemer muito alto, mas foi em vão quando o primeiro orgasmo lhe veio e ela gritou jogando a cabeça para trás. Ele afastou-se para despir-se, enquanto ela recuperava o folego. Tirou o tênis, as meias, a calça e antes de tirar a cueca ela sentou-se na beira da cama e o chamou.

- Deixa que essa peça eu tiro. - ele se aproximou e ela lambeu os lábios olhando o volume na cueca. Tirando-a o pênis saltou e sem perder tempo ela o segurou firme, fazendo House gemer. Começou a acaricia-lo, o masturbou um pouco e em seguida o colocou dentro da boca. A boca entrava e saia, Cuddy fez questão de olhar para o rosto dele enquanto chupava seu pau, ela sorria silenciosamente o ouvindo gemer de olhos fechados.

- Se não quiser que isso acabe aqui é melhor parar. - segurando-a pela cabeça. Ela sobe de volta na cama encostando-se na cabeceira.

- Vem, me fode! - disse dobrando a perna esquerda.

- Os palavrões parecem melhores quando saem de sua boca. - beijou-lhe o joelho da perna que estava erguida e em seguida sua boca. Finalmente ele fica dentro dela, invadindo-a com força e rapidez apoiando a mão direita na cabeceira da cama. Algumas estocadas e ela crava as unhas nas costas dele tendo um orgasmo, e ele derrama-se dentro dela com o prazer da dor das unhas em suas costas e da delicia que era estar dentro dela. Ele cai ao lado exausto, o som de suas respirações ofegantes dominava o quarto.

- A parede do meu quarto deve estar com saudade dessas batidas. - disse olhando-a. - ela sorri e ele a beija.


End file.
